


Piano Notes

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Good Dad Mickey, M/M, Neighbors, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian moves into a new apartment. The guy livng in the apartment under him plays piano... loudly... every day... and Ian is really fucking annoyed by it. Until he finds out who plays the piano...
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich/Yevgeny Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny MIlkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Piano Notes

Ian lived in a small apartment in an old, shitty house in the South Side. He had moved out of the Gallagher house, it was just too full and now he lived closer to his workplace.  
He visited his family weekly though.

Ian liked his small apartment, yeah it was shit, yeah there were holes in the walls, and it was old, but he made himself a home and he was proud of it.

The only thing that really pissed him off, that he really fucking hated and that was really fucking annoying, was the guy that lived in the apartment under him.  
He had a piano.

It was an old, slightly out of tune piano. And the guy practised every day.  
Every. Day.  
For a whole hour.

In the beginning it was worse. He apparently just started playing and it was just some weird strumming without a melody.  
Now he got better – a lot better.  
Sometimes he would play full songs and it actually sounded kind of nice. 

But holy shit it was annoying!  
The damn piano was so fucking loud, Ian couldn't read during it, he had to turn the volume of his TV up and still heard the guy from downstairs.

This was going on for a good two years now and Ian was close to freaking out.  
Also, because he seemed to be the only one who minded it.  
When he talked to his other neighbours about it, they usually liked the little private concerts they received. Or they liked the guy who was playing the music.

That was another thing, Ian had never seen him, even though they lived in the same house for two years. That was mainly because Ian never wanted to go downstairs and pick a fight with the guy.

But now he needed to read something important for work.  
And then the asshole started playing again.  
It was a nice melody for sure, but - there, again! He missed the fucking note! He played one note too high and it sounded awful.  
Ian couldn't concentrate due to the loud music, and the wrong notes and tunes made it worse.

"Fuck that!", he mumbled and jumped up from his couch. He left the flat and walked down the stairs until he got to the apartment door of the Piano guy.  
He brought his fist up and banged against the door loudly and angrily.

"Open the door, fuckhead!", he yelled.  
The piano inside stopped and Ian heard footsteps.  
The door was opened slowly, just a bit and a little boy stuck his head out.  
Long, angel blond hair fell over his baby blue eyes, he couldn't be much older than nine or ten.

"Oh, fuck, hello", Ian said, "Did you play the piano?"  
The boy nodded shily.  
Ian bit his lip, he was so fucking stupid! He probably just scared a kid, a kid that really played the piano marvellously for someone his age.

"Who's at the door?", a voice asked from behind the boy.  
Shit, Ian thought, now he had to explain to some angry dad, that he just insulted a kid.  
The boy turned to his father and mumbled something.  
The door was opened further, and Ian came face to face with a man with the exact same eyes as the kid, black, slicked back hair, tattoos on his knuckled and arms, and a death glare on his face.

"You got a problem with my son's music?"  
Ian swallowed and cleared his throat.  
"Uhm, I-I... I mean, no... no of course not... Didn't know it was a kid... just... no, I'm sorry, I'll leave"  
"Yeah, you better"  
"Yeah... just... I'm sorry but I have to read something important for work... do you think he could... play later?"  
"He plays whenever the fuck he wants. Why don't you read later? Now fuck off", with those words he threw the door in Ian's face.

Ian bit his lip and cursed.  
When he wanted to turn back to the staircase, he saw an older lady standing in her doorway, shaking her head at Ian in disapproval. He hurried to get back into his apartment.  
A moment later the little boy started playing again.  
At least now Ian knew, why no one ever said anything!  
Who would tell a little wunderkind to stop making music?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Ian came home from work, he went to get his mail, when the little blond boy entered the building. He probably just came home from school.

He walked into Ian's direction and got his keys out of his backpack to get the mail as well.  
"Hello", Ian said.  
The boy looked at him, as if just now registered another person standing there.  
"Hello", he answered.

"I'm sorry for... you know, screaming at you and calling you fuckhead the other day. Didn't know you were just a kid"  
The boy shrugged.  
"How old are you?", Ian asked.  
"Eight"

Ian raised his eyebrows. Wow, Ian moved in only two years ago when the kid seemed to start playing. He really was a genius, like fucking... Mozart.  
"Pops said, you are annoyed by my music", he said nonchalantly and closed the mailbox thing again.  
"No, no I'm not... I mean, yeah, sometimes it's very loud when I want to concentrate on other things, but... for someone so young you're playing really well. You should keep it up"

The boy only shrugged again.  
"Did your, uh, dad taught you how to play?"  
He shook his head.  
"My mom"

Ian nodded, "Where is your mom? Does she live with you as well?"  
"No, it's just Pops and me now."  
"Oh, sorry."  
He looked at Ian confused.  
"What are you sorry for?"  
Ian shrugged, he just felt like saying it. He had no idea what happened with the kids' mother.

"Yevgeny", a voice called through the hallway.  
The boy looked to the main door and grinned.  
"Bye bye, ginger", he said to Ian and ran through the hall to his dad, who hugged him, picked him up, sat him on his shoulders and marched with him to their apartment.

Ian smiled, that was just really fucking cute!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The little blond angel boy came always home alone, his dad worked longer than he had school.  
Ian and the kid, who's name was Yevgeny apparently, came home around the same time a few days per week, depending on Ian's shifts.

"Hey Yevgeny", Ian greeted him the other day, "You made it through the song without a single mistake five times in a row yesterday. Good job, buddy"  
Yevgeny smiled at him.  
"Did you safe anyone today?", the boy asked. Yevgeny was kind of obsessed with Ian's job as an EMT and always wanted Ian to tell him stories about his job while they randomly stood in the hallway or sat on the stairs.

At first Ian had just spoken to him because he felt guilty for hating on the poor boy for two years without knowing him. But by now he really liked the kid – not in a creepy way. He just liked hanging out with him and telling him stories about his work, seeing the child's face light up. Ian had always liked children, what was a good thing given his hundred siblings.  
Ian had even helped Yevgeny with his homework a few times.

Yevgeny eventually left for his apartment again and Ian walked up to his own.

A few hours later, a harsh knocking on the door disturbed Ian's reading attempt.  
He walked to the door and opened it, only to see Yevgeny's father with an angry expression on his face – Ian wondered if he actually could make a different face.

"Oh, hi, uhm...", Ian bit his lip, he didn't even know the guys name.  
"It's Mickey", he said.  
"Alright Mickey, what's up?"  
"I want you to stop talking to my son.", he stated. Though his face was angry, his voice was calm, he actually sounded quite upset... or worried.

"Why?", Ian asked confused, "He just wants to hear about my job, so I tell him some harmless stuff. And I helped him with his homework a few times, no big deal"  
"Just stop"

Ian blinked a few times and swallowed.  
"I'm sorry if I overstepped a line. But I swear, I had no bad intentions"  
"You're gay right?", Mickey asked suddenly, Ian raised his eyebrows.  
"Yes.", he admitted, it would've been no use to hide it, he once kissed a guy in the hallway and Mickey had seen it, "But that has nothing to do with me talking to Yevgeny. I-I like grown up men. Consenting adults... not little children."  
"Why are you so damn interested in my kid then?", he asked.

Ian bit his lip. He didn't want Mickey to think about him like this.  
"I'm just trying to be nice. Really, I felt a bit guilty for being so angry and yelling at him. We just come home around the same time and I tell him a bit about the job... I get that you're worried... and I'm sorry, but I would never do anything to your son... or any child whatsoever.", he explained calmly.

Mickey gnawed on his bottom lip. He didn't look so angry anymore, he was just a worried dad, who wanted to keep his son safe. Ian admired him for it.  
"Just stay away from him... please", with those words he turned around and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian couldn't forget about Mickey's worried expression when he walked about Yevgeny. His face in mind, he couldn't talk to Yevgeny anymore. Mickey asked him not to, and he didn't want to give the man more reason to worry. So, he tried to stay out of Yevgeny's way.

One afternoon a few weeks later someone knocked quietly on his door.  
It was a weird day, because Ian hadn't heard the piano yet.  
He walked to the door and found a red-faced Yevgeny standing in front of him.

"Yevgeny? What are you doing here? Did you cry?", he asked the kid and kneeled down in front of him to examine his face.  
"It's late", Yevgeny whispered, "And pops isn't home yet"  
Ian raised his eyebrows.  
"He doesn't answer his phone, and he is never that late and I can always call him! I don't know where he is, Ian", he sobbed.

Oh shit, Ian thought.  
"Can I stay with you until he comes back?"  
Ian sighed, "Yevgeny no, we can't do that...", he looked into Yevgeny's red eyes, "Alright, how about that, we go back downstairs to your apartment, okay? You can't just leave, what if your dad comes home now and you aren't there? He will be worried."  
Yevgeny nodded slightly.

Ian grabbed his phone and locked his door before they walked downstairs to Yevgeny's apartment. The small boy opened the door and Ian couldn't help but feel uncomfortable entering Mickeys apartment without his permission, alone with Yevgeny.

"What is your dad doing? What's his job, I mean?"  
Yevgeny shrugged, "I don't know, but he brings me to school every morning and goes to work. Then he comes back when I'm already home. But the latest he's ever been gone was around six. But then he even called and said he would be late"

"Okay, Yevgeny, sit down and calm down okay? Everything's gonna be fine", Ian said softly and made Yevgeny sit on the couch.  
"Alright kid, I need your dad's phone number, alright?" Yevgeny pointed to a corkboard next to the door.  
Ian stepped closer and quickly read through the notes on the board until he finally found a little paper "Pop's cell" with a phone number.

Ian quickly called the number.  
"Hey, Yevgeny, do you want a drink or something? Something warm to calm down?"  
Yevgeny only shook his head and pulled his knees up to his chin.  
Mickey's phone was off, Ian cursed under his breath.

Ian didn't know that much about Mickey, but if there was something he knew, then it was that Yevgeny was the most important thing in his life.  
The mother was gone for years already and Mickey was alone with his son. He cared about nothing more than about him. He gathered that from the things Yevgeny told him about Mickey and from Mickey's little visit a few weeks back.

Ian looked over to the couch, the poor kid...  
He hoped he was wrong but dialled the phone number of a friend of his who worked in a hospital.

"Hey, Lewis, it's Ian.", he whispered and walked into the kitchen so Yevgeny wouldn't hear him.  
"Ian, hey"  
"You're working right now, right?"  
"I'm on break right now, but yes"  
"I need a favour. There is a kid in the house I'm living, his dad didn't come home tonight. He's crying and I'm getting worried as well."  
"What's that gotta do with me?", Louis asked, "The guy is probably stuck in traffic or something"  
"No, no he loves this kid. He doesn't answer his phone and he is late, that never happened before. Can you just look up, if someone like him is in the hospital?"

He heard Lewis sighed.  
"Man, one blowjob and I'm stuck with your ass, huh?", he chuckled, and Ian heard him getting up.  
"What's his name?"  
"Mickey... uh, wait", he looked to Yevgeny, "Hey, Yevgeny, what is your dad's full name?"  
"Mi-Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich", Yevgeny's voice was shaking, "Why?"  
"No reason, everything's fine", he turned back to the phone call, "It's Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich. Probably Russian or Ukrainian spelling."  
"You don't know the guys name? The fuck is going on there Ian?"  
"Just listen, he's rather short, has black hair, blue eyes, defined arms, slim waist... really nice legs"

There was a brief silence on the other end of the line.  
"So, I'm pretty much helping you with a hook up here?"  
"Just look please"  
"Alright, alright, I'll call you back if I know something" 

Ian made similar phone calls to other friends in other hospitals and some EMT colleagues that were on their shift right now.  
Afterwards he made Yevgeny a cacao, just because he felt like doing something for the boy.  
"Who did you talk to?", Yevgeny asked.  
"Just some friends, they're looking for your dad now, alright?"  
Yevgeny nodded and slightly leaned his head against Ian's side.

A few minutes later he received the first "Sorry, nothing" messages.  
Ian was on edge, he didn't want the poor Yevgeny to go through the loss of another parent and the boy felt that Ian was upset.

Finally, Lewis called him back.  
"Lewis?", he answered.  
"Hey Ian, listen I think I found him. He had a car accident and isn't awake yet, but okay. Short guy, weirdly attractive, tattoos on his knuckles say... fuck u up, with a hyphen between it"  
"Yeah, yeah that's him", Ian exclaimed, "Hey, Yev, we found your dad, everything's gonna be alright"  
"Hey, I'll tell the doctor and the nurse the name and that you bring his son by tomorrow during visiting hours. You think, that you can take care of the kid for the night or do you want me to call the DCFS?"  
"No, no, I'll take care of him and bring him by tomorrow. Thanks a lot Lewis."

"Where is Pops?", Yevgeny asked with a hopeful voice.  
"He is in the hospital, but my friend said, he's okay, Yevy. You don't need to worry. Tomorrow I'll take you to the hospital and you can see him okay?"  
Yevgeny nodded and suddenly wrapped his arms around Ian.  
"Thank you", he whispered, and Ian hugged him back.

Ian made Yevgeny a leftover dinner from the stuff he found in Mickey's fridge, made sure he brushed his teeth and then put the kid to bed.  
"But don't leave, okay?", Yevgeny asked him quietly.  
"I'll be on the couch", he promised, "Good night buddy" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Ian took Yevgeny to the hospital.  
Yevgeny held on tightly to Ian's hand.  
They walked into Mickey's hospital room, accompanied by a nurse.  
"He just woke up this morning and immediately asked for his son. We told him that you'd come by with the kid."

The second Yevgeny saw his dad, he ran over to him and threw himself on the man.  
"Pops!", he called. Mickey hugged his son smiling.  
"Hey, Yevy, fuck, it's good to see you", he grinned and pressed him closer, "I'm sorry I wasn't home in time"  
"I was scared", Yevgeny whispered, "Thought you wouldn't come back anymore, like mommy"

Mickey closed his eyes and Ian could see the pain and sadness in his face – he never wanted to put his son through thoughts like this.  
"I would never leave you, Yevy, you know that"  
Ian leaned on the wall watching the scene between the two.

"Hey, Yevy, could you do me a favour? You see the nice nurse, go and get yourself a snack from the lobby or something alright?", he looked at the nurse, she just nodded smiling.  
"Come, kid, we'll get you a snack"  
"I want to stay with you pops"  
"Hey, you'll be back in a second, I'm not going anywhere. I just want to talk to Ian for a second"

Yevgeny and the nurse left, and Ian walked over to the bed.  
"Are you okay?", he asked.  
"Yeah, some asshole doesn't fucking now, what a damn red light means. But I'm alright. Hope that fucker got it bad"  
Ian smiled.  
"You looked out for Yevy?", he asked.

"Yeah, I know, you wanted me to not talk to him anymore, but he knocked on my door crying. I know how important he is to you and that you wouldn't be late."  
Mickey raised his eyebrows.  
"Don't look at me like that, I'm not a stalker. That's like the most obvious thing in the world. Alone your little scene at my door"

Mickey smiled.  
"Thanks... for taking care of him. He's very sensitive since his mom left."  
"No problem."  
"The nurse called you my boyfriend by the way", Mickey said suddenly.

Ian's eyes widened, he felt his face heating up.  
"Uh, really?"  
"Yeah, she said, my boyfriend's gonna come by with the kid."  
Ian cleared his throat, "I called a few friends and asked them to look around in the hospitals, I guess... Lewis got something wrong there"  
Mickey chuckled.

The door opened again, and Yevgeny came back.  
"Look, pops, I've got a Snickers bar.", he grinned and crawled up on the bed.

"Hey, Ian... could you... would you... if you don't mind... watch Yevgeny until I come back? I know it's a lot to ask, but-"  
"Of course, Mickey", Ian interrupted him.  
"If those fuckers don't mess anything up, I'll be back in two days already, I mean, I could call my sister, but she lives in another city, and-"  
"Mickey, it's okay. I can do that, I don't mind.", Ian smiled.  
"Thank you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day Mickey was released from hospital, Ian and Yevgeny went up to get him home.  
"Hey there", a cheery young man walked into the room.  
"Hey Lewis", Ian grinned at him.  
"Long time, no see, Gallagher. So, he is the baby daddy you were looking for?"  
"Yeah, thanks for your help again"  
Mickey was busy getting his stuff while talking to Yevy. But he halfway listened to Ian and the male nurse though.

"You were right by the way, he's got really nice legs", he grinned and hit him playfully on the ass with the file in his hand, "Go get that ass"  
Lewis left.

Ian stayed the day with Mickey and Yevgeny – Yevgeny wanted him to, and Mickey couldn't say no.  
After Mickey put Yevy to bed, he slumped down on the couch.  
"He missed you a lot", Ian smiled.  
"I missed him", Mickey smiled, "You want a beer or something or... you finally fed up with us and want to go upstairs?"

"I wouldn't mind a beer", Ian smiled. Mickey smiled and got two beers from the fridge. They sat down on the couch.  
"Yev told me that you even made sure, he practiced his piano", Mickey smiled, "Thought you were annoyed by it"  
"Only until I found out he's eight. I mean, Christ, what child can play like that?"  
Mickey grinned cockily, "My child, obviously. He's a genius, god knows where he got that from. His mom is a Russian whore and his dad a thug."  
Ian chuckled.

"So, I heard you talking to that guy", Mickey grinned, "Something about really nice legs, huh?"  
Ian bit his lip and looked away smiling.  
"I had to give him a person description", he shrugged, his face heating up.  
"And my legs were an important detail?"  
Ian shrugged, "Just something I noticed"

Mickey grinned widely and licked his lips.  
Ian raised his eyebrows at the grin - what was going on right now between them?  
"If I wouldn't know better, I'd say you're flirting with me", he looked at the floor grinning.  
"Well, not all of us can be geniuses", he smiled, and Ian's head snapped up.  
Mickey raised his eyebrows, bit his lip, challenging him. 

Ian looked at him stunned. The sexy southside thug was flirting with him!  
Ian leaned in and pulled Mickey close to him, their lips met in an impatient kiss.  
The redhead's hands wrapped around Mickey's waist, slowly creeping under the thug's shirt, the Milkovich had one hand in the back of his neck and the other one in Ian's hair, gently tugging on his red roots.

Ian hummed into the kiss and pulled Mickey on top of him.  
They moved their lips against each other, Mickey rubbed his ass into Ian's crotch making him moan.  
"Fuck", Ian panted when they separated, "Is that just a thanks for watching your kid or can I look forward to get this treatment more often?", he grinned.  
Mickey chuckled dirtily, "We'll see about this later, freckles"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**4 years later.  
**

"Alright, my love, you look fucking handsome, let's go", Ian kissed Mickey's cheek.  
"That whole thing is gonna be filled with fucking stuck up northside assholes", Mickey kept adjusting his tie nervously, "God, fuck, I shouldn't make such a big deal out of it. This is about Yevy"  
Ian smiled and kissed him on the lips, kissing the worried expression away.  
"That's more like it", he chuckled, "Come on now, we'll be late" 

They left Mickey's bedroom. Yevgeny was just like his dad, adjusting and pulling on his clothes anxiously. They forced the boy into a suit, neither of the three were happy about it but it was a special occasion.

Yevgeny had a concert tonight. Mickey and Ian had put every penny they owned into Yevy's future, he now was in some program for talented children.  
"Stop that Yevy", Ian smiled and made the boy stop fidgeting with his clothes, "You look both perfect. Now let's go, you can't be late for your own concert"

"I hope he stops growing soon", Mickey whispers to Ian, "I'm gonna pay that fucking suit until I die"  
Ian chuckled and kissed him on the lips.  
"When I look at you, I'd say, no worries in that department."  
Mickey chuckled and playfully hit him in the chest, "You're a fucking dick"  
"Hmm, I love you too"

"Pops!", Yevgeny called, "Let's go, thought we were late!"  
"Alright, alright", Mickey chuckled, "Let's go"


End file.
